Misscliks: Seaborn - Chapter 2 Episode 8
]] Recap Day 66: 1509-06-09 The party wake up at the Lake View Inn in Pinespur. The party head to the keep. There is a queue to go to the Audience Hall. Once the party gain entrance, Maribel walks forward and kneels before the elderly Baron Athren Grayson. Maribel puts forward the matter of killing the wyvern in exchange for the magic sword. The Baron asks his Court Wizard, Arc Barthas, to handle the matter. Arc Barthas clarrifies the reward for killing the Wyvern is the "Coral Sword". A scimitar with a peach-pale blade with dark yellow bumps across it. The hilt is bright and shiny purple and violet. The weapon was used by Baron Athren Grayson's ancestor who took control of Gade Isle back when it was the Kingdom of Gadia. The Coral Sword has been a symbol for the people of Gadia for ages, a sacred and ancient artifact. Another party is in the throne room, also after the Coral Sword. Bruno lets Barthas know they are from Embershore, and they took a shortcut here, which makes Bartha's hands twitch. Alert casts a detect magic spell with permission and finds the Coral Sword has a moderate amount of power, Necromancy Magic. The topic of conversation moves on to the matters of the day. The leader of the adventurers, Zelandil, come over to the party and introduces himself and asks to talk at a nearby tavern. The party and the adventurers head over to the tavern, The Hot Pint. Zelandil's friends are Rolnat & Guldria. Zelandil says they are from Westin, an area on the north-western side of Gade Isle. He explains that they want to slay the Wyvern for gold, so would help the party slay the Wyvern, if they are paid 100g each, and the party can keep The Coral Sword. Bruno suggests they attack the Wyvern in it's lair at the top of the mountain, but Zelandil says that is too dangerous. Better to lure the Wyvern into a trap down on the ground. Gather some sheep to lure it down. The two groups split up to get supplies. The party go to the apothecary shop and ask about what poison they can use on a Wyvern. The apothecary supplies them with Hemlock, but warns them it might not work since they don't know if poison will work on a wyvern. Bruno goes visit the local sage and asks them to investigate if Wyverns can be poisoned. The gnome will have the information in a few days. Meanwhile the apothecary suggests they should gather a lot more Hemlock, so the party escort the the apothecary to the east side of Vulcus Lake to gather some. As they walk they run into a group of 10 Grimlocks. The party fight them off. Albert casts comprehend language and learns the only thing they are saying is "Flesh! Flesh! Flesh" over and over. Eventually the party kill them off. The apothecary gives a history lesson, that the Grimlocks once ruled this island before the first King of Gadia conqured the island from them. The apothecary then asks Maribel to pick up the large Hemlock plant by it's roots, then the party head back to Pinespur. Back in town the apothecary makes a massive jar of Hemlock liquid. Albert puts a drop in one is his jars. The party meet up with the group of adventurers. The party and the adventurers head out North-East of town and set up the trap. They dig a hole and have the sheep as bait. The plan is the wyvern gets near, they pull the sheep into the hole, the Wyvern will put it's head into the hole and then they pull the chains and trap the head in the hole, then kill the wyvern. The group are confident in their plan. Category:Misscliks Seaborn Episodes